One type of such scoring and cutting arrangement is known in which, in order for the scoring rolls and cutting rolls to be varied, respectively, in widthwise spacing according to various widths of the sheet members to be worked or according to various sizes or shapes of boxes to be produced, at least two sets of scoring rolls and cutting rolls are mounted circumferentially on a frame body so as to be differentiated from one another in their positions and the frame body is arranged to be turnable for adjustment. With this arrangement, when the scoring and cutting are to be varied in width intervals during the time when one set of these scoring and cutting rolls is being operated, another set is previously adjusted in intervals and then the machine is stopped in operation and the foregoing frame body is turned to select the adjusted set while also the sheet is cut off, and thereafter the beginning end of the sheet is newly inserted into the adjusted set of scoring and cutting rolls and the operation of the machine is started again.
Thus, with this arrangement, when it is intended to vary the spacing of the scoring and the cutting lines, it is necessary that the machine be stopped and the sheet newly inserted into the set of the scoring rolls and the cutting rolls previously adjusted. This involves substantial difficulty and greatly lowers the working efficiency. Additionally, for adjusting the cutting rolls, an aligning of the cutting edges of the cutting rolls is very difficult and the adjustment thereof in a short time becomes difficult, so that the same cannot be used when the spacing of the score lines and cutting lines is required to be effected in a short time.